


The Best Mistake

by astano



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6943417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astano/pseuds/astano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby is not set up on a blind date with Raven, but somehow she ends up on one anyway. Things just seem to keep spiralling from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Mistake

Abby scans the restaurant looking for her date. She can’t believe that she let herself be set up on a blind date. It’s been forever since she’s even dated anyone. She’s too picky — or at least that’s what she’s been told. She’s pretty sure she just has standards.

She sees her date — long dark hair, red jacket, _definitely_ a little younger than she is (and she’ll be having words with Callie about that later, because she’s not even sure her date is old enough to drink) — and waves away the girl ready to take her name with a brief, “I see my table over there.”

Her date looks up as she walks over, and she’s sure those eyes pan over her body a little slower than is polite for a first date. Nevertheless, Abby holds out her hand for the woman to take. ‘Hi,” she says. “I’m Abby. You must be—”

“Very pleased to meet you.”

It’s so groan-worthy that Abby almost wants to turn around and leave. The thing is, there’s this half smile on her date’s face, a bright amusement in her eyes, and Abby finds herself, of all things, slightly charmed. And so, against her better judgement, she sits down.

“I’m sorry I’m late,” she says. “I know it’s bad form to be late on a first date — or ever, really — but I got held up at the hospital with a patient.”

There’s a waiter making his way towards them, and Abby signals to him, orders a gin and tonic — heavy on the gin. She’s not usually a big drinker, but dates make her a little nervous, blind dates even more nervous, and she’s a little frazzled anyway, what with managing to turn up almost thirty minutes late.

She glances back at her date, smiles apologetically again, and says, “So, Amanda…”

Amanda clears her throat a little, shuffles in her chair in a way that is at least slightly reminiscent of her own daughter when she knows she’s done something she really shouldn’t have — and that’s a thought Abby shuts down almost immediately. But she can’t help the slightly arched eyebrow as her date looks at her a little sheepishly.

“Um… I’m not-I’m not who you think I am,” Amanda — not Amanda? — says. “I’m Raven. Pleased to meet you.”

Abby blinks. Stares at the woman — Raven, apparently — then blinks again. “You said that already,” Abby says, just as the waiter returns to place her drink down before her.

“I did.”

“Why—” Abby stops herself mid question, looks around for her actual date. She doesn’t see anyone else who even remotely looks like the person she should be meeting. But then she’s technically forty minutes late now, and she’s not sure even the most patient of people would wait for that long. She’s a little annoyed. And embarrassed, which adds further to her annoyance. “Why would you—”

“Hey,” Raven interrupts. “I didn’t do anything. You assumed, and sat yourself down before I could get a word in. I’m not the one at fault here. Plus,” she shrugs and grins, “you’re hot. Can you blame me?”

Despite herself, Abby blushes, then mentally rolls her eyes at herself, because it might have been a while, but she shouldn’t be so pleased at the compliment, if it could even be called such a thing, especially since she’s got more than enough self confidence to knowshe’s hot. 

She shakes her head, then looks to Raven who’s still grinning at her. “I should go,” she says, getting ready to push up from her seat. “My _actual_ date doesn’t seem to be here, and… I should go.”

“No, wait,” Raven says. “You should at least finish your drink first.”

She shouldn’t. She can already tell that sitting back down again is going to be a terrible idea (in that way that the most terrible of ideas also sometimes lead to the best things). Raven smiles at her happily when she settles back into her seat.

“So tell me a little about yourself,” Raven says. Abby lets out a little half-laugh, fingers the condensation growing on the side of her glass, then does just that.

~

There’s a business card in Abby’s purse. Raven had slipped it to her the week before, and Abby still hasn’t been able to get rid of it. On the front there are the details for _Reyes’ Autos_ , a garage Raven “sort of” owns. On the back is Raven’s personal cell number, printed in neat, even handwriting, but with a little smiley face after that makes Abby smile every time she thinks about it.

Abby hasn’t been able to get rid of the card and so, when her car has trouble starting two mornings in a row, it almost feels like fate. If she believed in that sort of thing.

There’s an address on the front of the card. Abby inputs it into Google maps, which tells her it’s about a twenty minute drive across town. She has the time now, and she’s going to have to take her car somewhere to get it looked at, why not to Raven’s place?

~ 

It takes her a little over twenty minutes to drive there in the end. The place looks deserted as she pulls onto the forecourt, but the huge garage doors are open and there are small signs of life dotted here and there when she looks for them — a half eaten sandwich for one, and a coffee cup next to it with a cartoonish drawing of a spaceship and the words ‘powered by caffeine’ printed underneath it.

She’s just about to go investigate the office she can see off to one side when a loud clanging noise draws her attention the other way. Calling out a greeting, she follows the noise to where she can see a pair of jean-clad legs sticking out from underneath a beat-up old car. The brace on the left leg gives the person away as Raven, although Abby’s almost sure she’d have recognised her anyway.

Raven’s voice drifts up from underneath the car with a firm sounding, “We’re closed.”

“That’s funny,” Abby says, “I remember you told me I could stop by anytime.”

“Abby?” Raven pushes out from under the car, then stands, using the side of the car for support as she adjusts her leg underneath her. 

Abby steps forward half a step, instinctively ready to offer assistance, before thinking better of it and raising up her hand instead in a small wave. “Hi.”

“Hi yourself,” Raven replies. “So you just couldn’t stay away, huh?”

Abby blushes, feels the heat rising in her cheeks and looks down for a second, toying with the keys she’s holding in her hand. It’s a little crazy, she thinks, how just being back in Raven’s presence makes her feel a little giddy, in a way she hasn’t felt in years.

When she looks back up, she’s sure Raven’s closer than she was before. She takes an almost involuntary step forward, bringing them even closer, and then another, until she’s pushing the boundaries of acceptable personal space. Her skin prickles with Raven so near, and it takes a second for her to find her voice.

“I was hoping you’d have a look at my car,” she says.

Raven sees right through her, knows Abby could have gone anywhere to get her car looked at, but she didn’t, she came here, to Raven. And the knowing smile that plays over Raven’s lips as she nods definitely leaves Abby a little weak-kneed. 

~

Abby watches as Raven works. More accurately, Abby watches _Raven_ as she works, because she isn’t above admitting that Raven in her grease-streaked white tanktop and ripped jeans is an incredibly attractive sight.

It doesn’t take long for Raven to isolate the problem to the starter motor.

“I should have it fixed in an hour or so,” she says. “There’s a great coffee place a couple blocks away if you want a change of scenery for a while.”

Abby shakes her head. “The scenery here’s just fine.”

Raven ducks her head, and Abby’s sure she’s blushing. It pleases her, makes her heart flutter pleasantly in her chest, knowing she’s not the only one affected by their flirtation. Raven looks back up and they smile sort of stupidly at each other for a long time, in a way that feels like it should be awkward, but it’s not at all. 

Eventually, Raven turns back to start work on Abby’s car, and Abby takes a long, steadying breath in. 

It’s becoming pretty obvious by now that, yeah, she’s in trouble.

~

It’s almost exactly an hour later when Raven finishes up. It feels like the quickest hour Abby’s ever passed in her life, and she hates that there’s no further reason to linger when she’s paid up and Raven hands her her receipt. 

She turns, ready to head back to her car, to get in and drive away and pretend like she hasn’t spent the last hour wishing for something more than the flirtatious banter that seems to come so easily for them, but before she can even take one step, Raven calls her name. At the same instant, she feels Raven’s hand land on her arm, and Abby’s breath catches in her throat. Her skin prickles hot where Raven’s fingers lay splayed.

Raven’s fingers squeeze gently and Abby turns around — turns around and steps forward, and Raven’s so close to her now, so close Abby can feel the slight puff of Raven’s breath as she exhales. She wants to kiss her, wants it more than she can put into words, but she needs to be sure, needs to know that she’s not overstepping, that this is something Raven wants too.

It must show in her face, somehow, because before she has chance to say anything at all, Raven’s reaching for her, hand curving around her neck, thumb brushing over her jaw. She finally manages to say Raven’s name at the same time Raven says _please_ , and then nothing else matters, because Raven’s tugging her forward, and she’s kissing Raven and Raven’s kissing her back.

The soft pressure of Raven’s mouth against her own shouldn’t be enough to make Abby’s knees weak, but it is. She parts her lips, allows Raven’s tongue to press into her mouth and groans. Raven’s hands stroke over her body, seemingly aimless in their exploration, until finally they still, resting over Abby’s waist, somehow anchoring her with their soft pressure.

Too soon, Raven pulls away, leaving Abby breathless and definitely wanting more. She rests her forehead against Raven’s while she catches her breath, strokes her thumb against Raven’s cheek and laughs a little ruefully.

“You okay?” Raven asks.

“Yeah.” Abby steps back a little, immediately misses the warmth of Raven’s body against hers. “That was— you’re good at that.”

Raven grins. “I know.”

Shaking her head against Raven’s cockiness (which is at least a little bit earned), Abby reaches into her purse for her keys. “I really should be going,” she says, and then, recklessly, because nothing about this, about Raven and the way she’s feeling, is sane, she continues “I— would you—are you busy tonight?”

“Not for you,” Raven says, still grinning. “You have my number — text me your details and we can sort something out?”

Abby nods, and somehow manages to ignore the insistent fluttering in her chest long enough to climb into her car and start her drive home.

~

It turns out they both share the same gym, although Abby’s not sure how she could have missed Raven throughout the time of their shared membership. She agrees to pick Raven up after her workout/physio session as it’s closer to her than Raven’s apartment.

Raven said seven thirty, but Abby’s at the gym early, so she heads inside to wait. It’s one of those places with lots of glass everywhere, and Abby can see through into part of the gym where the free weights are located.

She’s not really looking for Raven, and so she’s not at all prepared when her eyes cut left, and suddenly, Raven’s there, placing weights back onto their rack. She’s wearing this tight black sleeveless top with a pink stripe running just underneath her breasts and tiny black shorts with a white trim. The ridiculously long length of leg visible immediately dries up Abby’s throat and for what probably won’t be the last time in Raven’s presence, Abby almost trips over thin air.

She catches herself with a hand on the wall and flushes hotly, hoping Raven hasn’t seen her. Raven’s still half turned away, though, and Abby breathes a sigh of relief, because she’d likely never hear the end of it if Raven had noticed.

The receptionist on duty is one Abby’s seen before, and Abby smiles at her. Half of her attention is on Raven, though, making her way through the gym towards the changing rooms. Abby knows Raven will be using the individual room with its own shower, because it’s the only one with a seat and grab rails, and Raven needs both when she takes her brace off. 

Abby barely thinks about what she’s doing before she’s digging through her purse for her own membership card and waving it in the direction of the receptionist and saying, “I think I left my earring in the changing room the other day. Is it okay if I…”

She’s waved through with barely a glance and a few seconds after that, she’s knocking on the door to Raven’s cubicle.

It’s only then, while she’s waiting for Raven to open the door, that Abby realises she doesn’t know what she’s doing. How can any chain of events from this point forward be in any way appropriate? She’s just about to turn around and head back out to the lobby when Raven finally opens up. There’s a brief look of surprise on her face before she motions Abby to step inside the room.

“I’m sorry,” Abby says, as soon as the door shuts behind her. “I don’t know what I was thinking.”

Raven locks locks the door, then turns, eyes sweeping over Abby’s body. She doesn’t respond immediately, just takes in Abby’s tight green dress, lingering on the hemline and her cleavage for a second too long to be appropriate, but Abby doesn’t think she currently has any room to assess appropriateness.

“Fuck Abby, you look amazing,” Raven says, and Abby’s face flushes with the compliment, then hotter when she automatically replies, “You too,” while Raven’s definitely still wearing her gym clothes.

“I’m sweaty and gross,” Raven says, “but I want to kiss you again so badly.”

Abby doesn’t even hesitate before saying, “Do it.”

And it’s not like she’s spent the entire afternoon thinking about kissing Raven again (and she definitely did not take a single cold shower because of those thoughts), but when Raven crosses the space between them and reaches out for her, it feels like Abby’s been anticipating this for an age.

Raven kisses her, and this time, there’s no other word to describe it but _dirty_ , she sucks Abby’s bottom lip between her own, then bites down. Abby’s knees go weak and she reaches out, hands fitting over Raven’s waist, thumbs pressing against her stomach. Raven shivers under her touch, breathes out her name between kisses, and Abby can’t help herself — doesn’t really want to help herself — as she skims her hands upwards, feels the soft weight of Raven’s breasts in her palm for the first time.

Abby’s thumbs easily find Raven’s nipples and she strokes over the hardened tips. Raven moans low and dirty, and Abby realises she’s not sure if she’s strong enough to stop this before it goes too far, because she wants nothing more than to hear Raven moan like that again and again. Simply put, she _wants_ Raven, wants her naked, crying out for Abby’s touch. She wants — quite desperately — to make Raven come.

She’s just starting to walk Raven backwards towards the changing bench lining one side of the room when there’s a loud knocking on the door and they both still, immediately becoming tense and alert to the presence outside.

“Hey, Raven,” comes floating through the door. “You okay in there? You’ve been in there a while.”

Abby can’t help but enjoy the throaty timbre of Raven’s voice as she yells out, “I’m fine. Got distracted. I’ll be out soon.”

She catches Raven’s gaze then and once a few seconds of silence have gone by, can’t help joining in Raven’s laughter. Can’t believe she almost got caught having sex in the changing room of her gym like a horny teenager.

“Fuck. _Fuck_ , Abby,” Raven says, still sounding part way to wrecked in the best possible way. “We should — Give me like ten minutes to shower? I’ll be out as soon as I can.”

“Okay.” Abby’s voice is breathless too, and she knows she’s flushed enough that when she leaves, it’s going to be obvious what she’s been doing. “I’ll be waiting in the lobby.”

There’s a dark-haired woman a little younger than Raven who definitely gives Abby a knowing smirk as she passes by on the way to the lobby. And maybe it’s the adrenaline still rushing through her body, maybe she’s just so turned on she can’t think about anything else, but Abby doesn’t care at all.

~

Raven suggests skipping dinner.

Abby tries not to be too eager when she agrees, but she’s not entirely sure she pulls it off.

~

It’s a little distracting to drive when Raven’s hand spends the entirety of the journey resting over Abby’s thigh. Even more so when all Abby can think about is Raven moving her hand higher, doing things to her that would almost certainly be illegal while she’s in control of a moving vehicle. Raven keeps her hand mostly still, though, and Abby thankfully gets them to her place safely.

“Do you want a drink?” Abby asks when they’re through her front door, and Raven’s placing her gym bag by the rack she has for shoes and coats.

“Not unless you do.”

Abby shakes her head. “No.” She doesn’t know what to say then. It’s not the first time she’s brought someone home since Jake, but it’s happened rarely enough that she’s a little nervous, even though she wants this, wants Raven so badly it hurts.

“Give me the grand tour?” Raven says, smiling at her, like she knows, like she’s trying to put Abby at ease.

It works, and something warm settles inside Abby’s chest and then suddenly she’s not nervous at all. “My bedroom’s this way,” she says, reaching out for Raven’s hand. “We can do the rest of the tour later if you’re still interested.”

~

Raven looks exactly as amazing as Abby’s imagined when she’s naked and reclined against Abby’s sheets. She’s watching hungrily as Abby steps out of her dress, lets it pool forgotten on the floor amongst Raven’s discarded clothing.

There’s a part of Abby that can’t quite believe this is happening, that she wants it so much. But it is happening, and when Abby reaches up to unfasten her bra, Raven halts the movement of her hand. “Let me,” she says and then when Abby nods, tugs her onto the bed until she’s straddling Raven, knees pressing either side of her thighs.

She kisses Raven then, licks her tongue into Raven’s mouth and swallows the moan that results. Raven’s hands move over her body, her palms smoothing out over Abby’s back, her ass, the touch trailing sparks of pleasure in its wake, and Abby almost doesn’t register the catch of her bra being undone with an expert twist of one hand. She feels the straps slipping off her shoulders though, and Raven breaks their kiss to follow its path down one side with her mouth.

Raven finds her breasts then, kissing over the tops of them, tongue tracing a delicate path around one nipple, teasing her until Abby lets out a shaky breath then swears softly. Raven switches then, circles her other nipple slowly and deliberately. She blows a stream of cool air over the tip and Abby’s hips pitch forward into nothing as she gasps out, “Raven, _please_.”

“What do you want, Abby?” Raven asks her, and Abby can’t even begin to respond because the answer is _everything_.

She almost gets it — almost dies at the pleasure of it, because at the same time Raven’s mouth finally closes over Abby’s nipple, her fingers make their way between Abby’s thighs. She’s aching for it, hot and wet, and even through the material of her thong, she knows Raven can feel how ready she is.

“Take these off,” Raven says then, voice hoarse and demanding, fingers plucking at the waistband of her underwear, sliding under their edge before retreating as Abby complies.

And then Raven’s reaching for her again, and with no barrier her fingers slip easily over Abby’s pussy. Abby shudders at the light brush of fingertips over her clit, lets out a groan of relief as Raven reaches further, sinks two fingers deep inside.

“I’ve been thinking about this since the first time we met,” Raven says, curls her fingers inside Abby and makes her cry out. “Would have taken you home that night if I thought you’d’ve be down for it.”

“You should have — oh _fuck,_ Raven — you should have asked me.”

Raven’s thumb finds Abby’s clit as she says, “Oh yeah?” and Abby can’t manage a response, just works herself down against Raven’s fingers, taking them deeper, harder.

“Fuck, I wanna see you come,” Raven says then, pressing the words hot into Abby’s skin, licks where her mouth is then bites down.

“Just keep—keep doing that.” Abby’s breathless, and so close, with Raven’s fingers insistent inside of her, the pressure of her thumb sliding against her clit with each thrust, and then Raven’s eyes find hers and it’s all too much.

She comes with Raven’s name on her lips, hard and fast and like nothing she’s ever felt before.

When it’s over, she laughs, tumbles off Raven to one side and runs a shaky hand through her hair. “I should have known you’d be good at that too,” she says, laughs again. “Is there anything you’re not good at?”

“I’m sure there is,’ Raven replies, “but I’ve not found it yet.”

~

Later, when Abby’s been teasing Raven with lips and tongue and fingers for a good long time, Abby discovers Raven’s not good at patience. She’s not good at giving up control, to trusting Abby’s going to get her where she needs to be.

Abby does, though. She brings Raven to one orgasm, then quickly to another, leaving her wrung out, gasping, and with a very satisfied smile on her face.

Abby feels quite satisfied herself.

~

They’ve been dozing for a while when Raven stirs, twists her torso and props herself slightly up on one arm so she’s facing Abby.

“You still owe me a date,” she says, almost a little accusingly. “This absolutely didn’t count.”

Abby thinks about arguing for the side of sex absolutely counting as a date, but she’d just be potentially arguing herself out of a definite opportunity to see Raven again, and she really doesn’t want that. Instead, she says, “I’m sure that can be arranged.”

“Good,” Raven says, sinking back down into Abby’s arms. A few minutes later, she mumbles sleepily, “I’m free Tuesday.”

“Me too,” Abby replies, and then, eventually, lets the soft steady sound of Raven’s breathing lull her to sleep.


End file.
